


"I grieved your death."

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel searches for Balthazar's remains after hearing of his "death." </p>
<p>Takes place after the end of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I grieved your death."

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to ["Cass, you're here."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5172866)

The dried, bloodied grass crunches as Castiel searches the field. Here one of the final battles of the Apocalyptic war was fought, without him.

Here, so he was told, Balthazar had died. 

Without him.

The earth is scorched near bare with wings, but there is no mistaking the imprint beneath his feet now. Castiel sinks to his knees, splaying his hands on the ground, but the only other trace is a faintly lingering scent that guts him, wringing his insides with remorse. 

There’s no one else around. No one _alive._

Castiel’s wings spread out; they fit the charred remains perfectly. The stained dirt is hot against his cheek where he lies. He squeezes a fistful of it in his hand, and pulls his knees to his chest.

The war is won, right?

There’s nothing more to be done…

   …right?

                   Then he can just…

                                       

                                                            …stay…

 

                                                                    

                                                                         …here.


End file.
